


Partings

by FluffyHyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHyo/pseuds/FluffyHyo
Summary: Scribbles I made because I couldn't sleep. It's all over the place, but I still wanted to put it out.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Partings

**Author's Note:**

> Scribbles I made because I couldn't sleep. It's all over the place, but I still wanted to put it out.

“I miss you.”

Those three honest words slipped out of the young girl’s mouth who was holding her phone anxiously next to her ear, anticipating an answer from the other side. She could feel her heart beat faster for each second that went by. The night was so quiet she thought that she could almost hear her own heartbeat, thumping hard against her chest.

There was a short silence, before she finally heard a voice from the other side of the phone.

“I miss you too.” the girl answered.

“It’s no fun without you here, Jihyo.” the orange haired girl threw herself back on her bed, relieved that she felt the same way. Being apart for some time, Jihyo was constantly on her mind. A little too much. Having her partner far away from her made her feel uneasy. 

“But you have the other members.” Jihyo laughed hearing Sana complaining.

“You know it’s different.” Sana continued whining. “When are you coming here?”

“I don’t know.” She said unsure. Sana could sense a hint of worry in Jihyo’s voice.

“Is it that bad?” Sana mustered all of her courage to ask that question. Depending on her answer, it might break her heart to pieces. She wanted to know, but at the same time didn’t want to. It was a dilemma for her. But it was too late to regret now because the question was already out.

“….”

Her silence gave the answer away. But Sana insisted to deny everything.

“You’ll be fine in no time. Don’t worry~” She optimistically declared with her usual bright voice, but the fear in Sana’s heart grew with each word of reassurance she said. She was lying to herself and she knew it.

“Sana…” Jihyo’s voice was tender. “I don’t think I can come back.”

Her words struck her like lightning. “What do you mean?” She asked, praying that whatever it meant, it wasn’t what she imagined. But no matter how much she wished in her heart, reality was already set in stone.

“After the tour, I’m planning on telling everyone. I already talked to Park Jinyoung PD-nim about this—“

“—Stop! Don’t say anything!” Sana was clearly flustered by Jihyo’s sudden decision. She thought her heart was ready to go through whatever was about to come, but she wasn’t.

“I’m sorry.” Jihyo’s voice was weak and powerless. Being together for years, this was the first time Sana heard her like that. The optimistic Jihyo. The strong Jihyo. The Jihyo who always looked after everyone.

She was now breaking.

Before Sana could say anything, Jihyo hung up, leaving Sana alone in the quiet room that was a bit too big for her. Tears started welling up in her eyes and after her hardest efforts to hold everything together, she finally broke into tears and cried her heart out.

***

“S...na! Sa...a! Sa...na!” Sana heard a voice faintly calling out to her.

Slowly opening her heavy eyes, she could see Jihyo on top of her, looking at her with worried eyes. “Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?” She carefully wiped Sana’s tears off her cheeks.

“Eh?” Sana still couldn’t grasp what was going on having just woke up. 

The worried Jihyo quickly pulled Sana close and embraced her, patting her back gently. “I don’t know what you were dreaming about, but everything is okay. It’s okay.”

Sana was at a loss for words and just buried her face in Jihyo’s shoulders, hugging her tightly. 

_So it was just a dream… Thank goodness._


End file.
